


Thankful

by Totallynotashieldagent



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Casual, Chill, F/M, Happy, I'm still bad at tags, Vampirism, damon's blue eyes, new vampire, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 01:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13602288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totallynotashieldagent/pseuds/Totallynotashieldagent
Summary: The one where there's no angst and the newly turned vampire is like "THANK FUCK" when they realize that how awesome being a vampire actually is





	Thankful

**Author's Note:**

> I know i got damon/reader in the tags but there's not much relationshipyness happpening let me know if you want a followup  
> does anyone even watch TVD? idk, i don't but like, i adore damon? its messed up but can't help it??? 
> 
> anyway, hit me up on tumblr at Totallynotashieldagent

You groaned awake. It was dark but you could feel the ground beneath yourself. You tried to open your eyes but everything just felt so  _heavy_. You turned to your side and a sharp pain shot through your entire body. 

 

"H-," Your throat was too dry to speak

 

"Shhh," A voice comforted you, "You're alright," They put something near your lips, "Drink this, you'll feel better," 

 

Honestly, you didn't have to be told twice. You drank the cool liquid greedily and felt your body healing almost instantly. You finally found the strength to open your eyes but there was an eerie darkness all around. A man with blonde hair was looking down at you.

 

"Do you know who you are?" His eyes were full of concern as you nodded slowly

 

"Y/N," You whispered and he smiled at you 

 

"Is she alright?" A woman appeared next to the man

 

"Who are-," Your voice wasn't shaky anymore, "Where am I?" 

 

"You're on the outskirts of my town," The woman told you, "Where are you from?" 

 

You sat up and that's when you realized that you were on the side of the road. Your eyes scanned the surroundings and suddenly the blue eyes you'd seen just before came to your mind. 

 

"I'm not from around here," You swallowed, "I was- I was driving,"

 

"We found a wrecked car about half a mile that way," The man pointed into the darkness and your eyes grew wide with worry

 

"I crashed... but there was a guy," You tried to stand up but your legs gave out, "Fuck," You groaned again, "I was driving but this man was in the road and I swerved to save him," 

 

"What did he look like?" The woman crouched down, her face was welcoming and you felt comfortable

 

"I'm not sure but maybe dark hair and light eyes," You stated unsurely 

 

"Damon," The man and woman said in unison 

 

"What do you remember last?" The man asked very sternly 

 

"I was pulled out by the man I saved," You looked at both of them, "And now you," 

 

"Is she..." The woman whispered and the man nodded

 

"Who are you people?" Your heart thundered but it... it wasn't making any sound

 

"I'm Elena, this is Stefan," The woman told you, "You're near Mystic Falls,"

 

"We should get you to a hospital, make sure you're okay," Stefan offered but you couldn't see any bruises on yourself 

 

"But I'm- How am I fine?" You were talking to yourself as you looked at your body 

 

Your clothes were bloody and torn but not a single bruise or cut was on your skin.

 

"Stef," Elena urged and your world went dark again 

 

* * *

 

"Are you sure he turned her?" A different voice was speaking

 

"Yes, I'm sure," Stefan answered, "Not a scratch on her and her clothes were covered with blood," 

 

"Her blood?" The man was trying to make sure of something

 

You were dead quiet and didn't dare to move. You felt like you were on a cloud. The surface beneath you was warm, smooth and almost silk like. 

 

"We know you're awake," Stefan stated and your eyes shot open 

 

"Look," You stood up fast and dizziness took over, "I don't have much money, fuck, I don't have any money! Everything I had was in my car!"

 

"We don't want anything," Stefan tried to assure you but you were terrified of the men in front of you

 

Your eyes darted towards the door and you ran for it. The mansion seemed far too big for a small town and every single window was covered. You found a staircase and ran down as fast as you could. 

 

"Y/N!" Stefan called out, "Don't go there!" 

 

 _Like fuck, I'm not going!_  You screamed internally as you exited and suddenly the sun seemed too bright and your skin felt like it was melting off. Your scream echoed through the estate and the other man threw a coat over you as Stefan pulled you back into the mansion.

 

"What did you do to me?!" You screamed as the burns and blisters made your bones ache

 

"Drink this," The man offered and you threw the goblet out of his hand

 

"Fuck off!" You snarled and collapsed as your head went dizzy

 

You were hungry. Goodness, you were  _so hungry_. The sounds were too loud and then everything seemed to be moving at a faster pace than you were used to. 

 

"Y/N," Stefan held your face and you looked into his eyes, "There's no easy way to say this but you were turned into a vampire last night," 

 

You burst out laughing, "You people are fuckin' crazy! There's no such thing!" 

 

"Yeah, there is," The man brought another glass of red liquid and your nostrils were full of a delicious smell, "Have this," 

 

You drank the wine greedily and it tasted much better than anything you'd tasted in your entire life. Your whole body shivered as your burns disappeared and your stomach twisted. 

 

"I'm Alaric," The man told you, "The guy on the road you saw last night was Damon," You swallowed as you finished the glass and Stefan handed you another one, which you took without question, "We're going to ask you a few questions, alright?" You nodded

 

Alaric asked you about your family, friends, pets, basically, everything about you. Your parents were dead and they left you a fortune, that's why you'd decided to take a cross-country trip. You had made plenty of friends along the way but no one that would come looking for you if you disappeared. You had no pets either. 

 

"But my bags, everything, cards, cash, passport,  _everything_  was in my car," Worry was beginning to take residence inside you 

 

"We salvaged your purse," Stefan brought it and even though some things were broken inside, all your cards were still intact

 

"Vampire?" You gulped and they both nodded with a frown

 

"We'll help you figure this out," Stefan gave a sad smile, "I know you didn't want this..." 

 

"We'll help you walk in the sun and you'll be able to live a normal life," Alaric joined in, "Don't worry, alright?"

 

"The man with the dark hair," You whispered, "He turned me?" They nodded, "But how you do you know it was him?" 

 

"He's my brother," Stefan explained, "I  _know_  it was him," 

 

"Are you..." You stared into his eyes

 

"I am," He told you, "Alaric isn't," 

 

* * *

 

Stefan took you a  _witch_  named Bonnie and she took your mother's locket that you always had around your neck and turned it into an amulet which allowed you to walk in the sun. Caroline was extremely helpful in explaining how your hunger worked and Alaric helped you understand how to ground yourself so you wouldn't lose control. 

 

Mystic Falls wasn't even on your map when you'd started your travels from California but this little town was slowly becoming your home. Within five months, you knew everything there was to know about your newfound abilities and strengths. However, there was one thing that still no one could understand and that was  _Why did Damon turn you?_

Stefan had given you a guest room in his home as he felt partially responsible for your situation. 

 

You'd only be lying to yourself if you'd said out loud that you didn't love the new life that came with the vampirism. You could walk out at late night without worrying about your safety. You were frozen in your prime for eternity. How could you be mad? Sure, the blood bit was not the best thing but it sort of just meant a lot of blood wine and extremely rare steaks. All in all, you weren't complaining. 

 

You invested in stocks and they'd begun to pay off instantly. You could wear anything and everything you ever wanted and you didn't have to worry about yourself in ways you had to when you were human. You didn't understand the anger that Stefan and Caroline had in them for the life that had been given to them. Honestly, you thought it truly was a gift. 

 

* * *

 

It was almost five in the morning and the sun was coming up when the music suddenly blared through the mansion. You jolted awake and Stefan was already at your door. 

 

"Damon's back," He mumbled softly as he avoided your eyes because he was worried that you might try to kill him

 

As soon as Stefan mentioned  _that_  name, you rushed downstairs to find the raven-haired man in the living room. He was swaying to the music with a glass of whiskey in his hand and a devilish smirk on his face that could've been the death of anyone. 

 

"Y/N!" Stefan shouted to stop you but you were faster than him due to the emotions that coursed through you

 

You stopped a few feet away and Damon's eyes seemed so much  _bluer_ than you remembered.

 

"Nice to see you up and about," Damon winked and your lips parted to say something,  _anything_ , but nothing came out 

 

You walked up to him carefully and Damon's eyes narrowed as you got closer. You placed a soft kiss on his cheek and gave him a smile. 

 

"Thank you," You whispered so softly that even Damon barely heard you

 

"You're not mad," Stefan was just as stumped as his brother

 

You pulled away and walked up to your room, leaving the brothers to their devices. You could hear Damon asking Stefan what just happened but Stefan had no answers to give. It wasn't until hours later when Stefan had left, leaving you and Damon alone. 

 

The door creaked open and Damon, who was visibly drunk, swaggered into your room.

 

"I have to say,  _that_ was different," He stated with an air of arrogance as he settled himself on the chair at the desk

 

"I don't know what you want," You shrugged as you gathered yourself to leave 

 

" _Thank you_?" Damon repeated your words, "I mean, who the fuck says that?"

 

"Someone showing appreciation," You commented sarcastically with a smile 

 

You and him stared at each other, a tense air rose between you two as he glared at you challengingly but you didn't back down either

 

"I don't mind that you turned me," You looked away, "I just want to know  _why_ ,"

 

"That's it, huh?" He chuckled and you nodded

 

"I feel safer, I feel more... alive," You confessed, "I feel like I can do more,  _be_  more," You took a deep breath and stood by the window

 

The light was flooding into the room, illuminating everything, "I'm free," You confessed, "I'm not angry or even sad," 

 

"Still," You turned to look at Damon, who was twirling a glass of whiskey in his hand, "What made you turn me?"

 

"How much do you remember from that night?" He said softly without looking up

 

"Not much," You frowned 

 

* * *

 

Damon was taking a walk when he heard the melody and your voice in sync with the words. Needless to say, his curiosity got the better of them. However, he hadn't realized how fast you were going or that you would even notice him on the road. 

 

 The music was blaring and your windows were rolled down. The open road stretched as far as you could see. It was dark and your headlights were at high because there was a slight fog. 

 

" _Baby, I'm right here, I'll hold you when things go wrong_ ," You sang along with the music as your fingers tapped against the steering wheel, " _I'll be with you from dusk till dawn, I'll be with you from dusk till dawn_ ,"

 

He saw you coming from about 3 miles away and he was just so fucking curious. He shouldn't have been, he knew he shouldn't have been, you were just passing through but he couldn't help it. Damon crossed your path and suddenly his eyes were illuminated with your car's headlights. Your car swerved as you screamed profanities and you skidded off the road. The car wrapped itself around a tree and the horns blared. 

 

"You alright?" Damon tore open the door of the car

 

"Did- Did I- Tell me I didn't- didn't hit you?" Your eyes were unfocused 

 

The airbags hadn't gone off and you'd hit your head on the wheel hard enough that you were already bleeding. Your arm had been cut by the glass that broke from the windows and the windshield was cracked.

 

"I'm fine," He urged, "Can you stand?"

 

"You," You couldn't breathe properly, "You were- were standing- please- standing there- did I- tell me I didn't," 

 

You were losing coherence and your heart wasn't beating as strongly either.

 

"Hey, hey," He held your face, "Look at me,"

 

You unfocused eyes met his blue ones but you lost consciousness. Damon bit into his wrist and held it against your lips. He stayed until he saw you were beginning to heal and the colour was returning to your skin. 

 

From far away, he saw Stefan and Elena come to your aid. He walked away, knowing,  _believing_  that you'd hate him for turning you.

 

* * *

 

"You were dying," Damon laughed, "And all you were worried about was someone you didn't even know," 

 

You were completely silent. You didn't know that he turned you out of  _kindness_ , something that no one had expected from him. Compulsion wears off when someone turns into a vampire so you weren't Damon's pet and everyone knew that too. 

 

"You- You expect me to believe that- that you turned me just because I was  _nice_?" You stuttered as thoughts ran wild 

 

"If I hadn't been on the street, you would've passed by," He shrugged, "Never knowing of this town," 

 

"Why  _did_  you stand on the road?" You stared at him

 

"Call me  _curious_ ," He smirked and stood up to leave, "Anyway! Gotta go, places to be, people to kill," 

 

"Wait," You spoke a little too fast and a smile spread across Damon's lips 

 

"What's on your mind, Y/N?" His voice was low and menacing

 

"Take me," You almost pleaded, "I can control myself, I'm doing good, I don't want to stay  _here_  forever," You spoke truthfully, "Take me with you, wherever you're off to,"

 

"What makes you think I'm going to take you anywhere?" He cocked a brow

 

"Because I've got forever and you're going to show me just how fun it can be," You smirked and he flashed a smile

 

Forever was going to be fun. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment! I live for the feedback!


End file.
